<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy? by AssassinMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630667">Tommy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight'>AssassinMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Brother Feels, Brothers, Character Death, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Crying, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream SMP finale, Found Family, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Major Character Injury, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Worried Toby Smith | Tubbo, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad, biginnithotel, dream smp disc war, ghostinnit, ghotsbur, im not crying you are, that last stream killed me, we die like roberto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was warm. Hot. Boiling. But it was a nice warmth, like a hug welcoming you home. Of course Tommy rarely got those hugs but this felt like a hug from Wilbur, safe and warm. It felt like home. But it wasn’t home, it was far away from home. It was a box covered in obsidian, with lava rain and dripping tiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------<br/>So I wrote this because last nights stream just broke me. Forgive me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brothers - Relationship, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Jack Manifold &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, found family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was warm. Hot. Boiling. But it was a nice warmth, like a hug welcoming you home. Of course Tommy rarely got those hugs but this felt like a hug from Wilbur, safe and warm. It felt like home. But it wasn’t home, it was far away from home. It was a box covered in obsidian, with lava rain and dripping tiles. </p>
<p>Opening his eyes they felt weird. Not dry but not normal either, it felt like they had a film over them. He could see it, a slightly orange film covering his eyes making them feel warm. But it stung too, like they were dry. Using his arms he sat himself up but he felt something weird behind him, like a huge blanket had covered him and when he moved it had fallen through him. Turning his head he saw what looked like a kid, lying on the ground beneath him. The kid had burn scars covering his arms and face and as time passed the kid started to disintegrate, like it was burning up. In the end the only thing left of the kid was a little Netherite ring. Picking it up Tommy felt a pull in his heart, like a long forgotten memory. He fiddled with it and on the inside he saw some text carved in. <i> To Big Man </i><br/>
He recognised the name but couldn’t place it so he decided to take it. Maybe he could find this “Big man” or… Looking down to where the body had been Tommy realised that “Big man” was probably the kid who’d he’d seen here. Maybe he could find the one who gave him the ring though? That would be nice. Standing up completely Tommy felt extremely light, like he could fly if he tried. So he jumped and kept floating in the air. Well looking around it wasn’t air, it was lava. Tommy didn’t focus on it too much and kept going upwards. </p>
<p>Eventually he saw what looked like an opening in the lava, something like a cave, he floated towards it. Upon entering he saw that it was a room. A room with a person in it. An adult by the looks of it who had blonde hair and was wearing what looked like a white mask. The mask sent a chill down Tommy’s spine but he didn’t know why. He surveyed the room and noted that it was small and filled with only a bit of furniture. The dripping from the ceiling gave Tommy another chill but he couldn’t place it either. Opening his mouth to speak he felt a burning and suffocating sensation, like his throat was being choked while also burned.<br/>
“Hello?” he croaked out, it didn’t really sound like him though, more like a hollowed out voice or an echo.<br/>
The green clad man looked up as if just now noticing him. A wave of anxiety was sent through Tommy’s body and he instinctively backed away. “Tommy?” The man asked, his voice surprised and… Happy? Relieved? Tommy couldn’t place it. Awkwardly waving at the man Tommy tried to place the man’s name. He had a feeling he knew him but didn’t know how, his emotions weren’t helping either. They were conflicting, some saying he was a friend others saying he was a foe. The man rushed up and went to hug Tommy but he didn’t manage to grasp him, his body passing through Tommy’s. But at the slight contact Tommy had once again been filled with fear and comfort.<br/>
“Tommy?” The man all but whispered now, his voice cracking slightly. Tommy just nodded in reply. “Did you die?” The question came out as more of a statement and Tommy shrugged his shoulders. He had a feeling he was dead or at least not alive but what of it?<br/>
Suddenly the man started screaming like a crazy person, shouting the name “SAM” over and over again. A slight warmth came when Tommy heard the name, almost like the hugs from Wilbur. After five minutes or so a creeper human hybrid emerged from the lava looking irritated. An urge to be beside him had Tommy floating across the room. Once the man saw him Tommy could see tears growing in his eyes. Cocking his head to one side in a bird like manor to signal his confusion. “Tommy?” The hybrid asked, voice in complete disbelief. Tommy rolled his eyes and nodded. The man reached for him but the masked one slapped his hand away. Tommy noticed how the crowned creeper’s eyes turned sharp and cold, looking at the masked man and how the masked man seemed to shrink slightly.<br/>
“What did you do Dream?” The name Dream shook Tommy again, everything about this Dream guy seemed to affect him in a conflicting manner. He didn’t like it.<br/>
“Nothing Sam I swear, he just came up from the lava.” Tommy looked out over the lava. “Where is Wilbur?” He felt the two men looking at him but he didn’t turn, he wanted his brother right now. But he couldn’t for the life of him remember where Wilbur lived, or where he himself lived for that matter.<br/>
The two men looked baffled at each other. They too were slowly connecting the pieces.<br/>
“Tommy would you like me to take you to someone who might know where Wilbur is?” Tommy nodded absentmindedly at this. After having waved his goodbye to Dream he followed Sam through the lava. </p>
<p>“What do you remember Tommy?” Sam asked as they passed through the many gates of the prison. Tommy thought for a while before answering, he wasn’t too sure what he remembered. It was all a soup in his head.<br/>
“I remember a hot dog van and blue outfits, I also remember an election. There are also these two frisbee shaped objects with colours on them. Also I remember a hat, yeah a hard hat.” He saw that Sam went quiet after the mention of the hard hat. “Do you remember your friends?” “I only remember Wilbur and…. Someone else. I don’t know his name but he was a brunette, I was his sidekick.” Tommy smiled at the warmth again. These two meant a lot to him, he could remember that much.</p>
<p>Sam took him across an oak plank path and pointed out a few things, asking if he remembered them. Church Prime was something Tommy vaguely remembered but not much. Same thing with a huge tower. When they walked past a huge red house Tommy stopped. His heart felt like it had stopped too. It was at the same time beating hard in his chest. The building was something he could barely just grasp in his mind. “Sam?” The creeper turned around the sound of his name. His upper body contracting at the slight recognition he heard in Tommy’s voice. The kid was looking at him, small streaks of red and orange tears trailing down his cheeks. “We built this didn’t we Sam?” The boy’s voice faltered a bit before speaking up again “SamNook?” Sam felt his heart burst at the name and rushed over to Tommy.<br/>
He smiled when he saw how happy Sam seemed to be. Although soon Sam’s smile faltered a bit and he said “We better get going Tommy.”<br/>
The boy was surprised at the sudden sternness of the man but decided to keep his mouth shut. It was hard speaking with the constant burning and choking feeling.<br/>
Keeping quiet he trailed after Sam. Slowly trying to fit together the puzzle pieces of his memory. There were a lot of names and a lot of places in his head, coordinates and landmarks. He vaguely remembered a dirt room and a ravine filled with buttons. The ravine gave him sad feelings so he opted to not focus on it.<br/>
When they had reached a tundra Tommy had figured out two things. 1. He had fought in a war. 2.. He had won.<br/>
Sam knocked on the door to a huge wooden house. It felt familiar to Tommy but he couldn’t place it exactly. He heard slight shifting before the door opened and there he saw a dude with a mic in front of his face. A laugh bubbled up from his stomach and slipped out, the two men looked at him. Sam was surprised but happy and the other one looked surprised and disturbed?<br/>
“Sam is this really….Him?” The man asked, turning back to sam. Sam nodded “Yes Jack, is Tubbo around?”<br/>
Tears started to prickle in his eyes at the mention of the name. Tubbo. Tubbo. Tubbo. His Tubbo? His best friend Tubbo. He hadn’t heard the rest of the conversation and was only snapped out when he heard a voice call his name. “Tommy?” The voice sounded familiar and comforting, like a dry hoodie after rain or new bed sheets. He looked at the boy and smiled while crying more. As if he came back to earth his spectre feet hit the ground and he ran towards Tubbo. Crying red and orange while smiling and laughing. Tubbo mirrored him. When they collided in a hug Tommy vaguely remembered something about not being able to hug. But it seemed like a distant thing because right now he was hugging Tubbo, and Tubbo was hugging him. And they both were crying and laughing and smiling and crying even more. The two boys were unaware of how long they actually stayed in that position just crying and laughing but when they were both done their cheeks were properly stained and their eyes red and puffy. Of course Tommy had red and orange stained cheeks and Tubbo had the normal pink, but they still looked the same.<br/>
The two adults left the two on a couch while making something for them to drink. Tubbo and Tommy curled into each other like two baby brothers who’d just fallen asleep and when Jack came back with Sam the two kids were both asleep.</p>
<p>When Tommy woke up it was dark outside with heavy snowfall. He shook Tubbo awake and the boy seemed even happier when he woke up. “I thought it was a dream.” He mumbled and hugged Tommy. The taller hugged him back. “Tubbo where is Will?” Tommy asked. He noticed how his throat no longer burned in the same way, it was more of an irritation than actual pain and the same with his eyes. Even though the orange film had been almost transparent he had been aware of it and he knew it was still there but it no longer stinged and hurt his eyes. Tubbo blinked then looked down. “Tommy, Wilbur left a while ago. He died properly this time Big man.” The word reminded Tommy of the ring he had found with the kid in the lava. He fished it out of his pocket and handed it to Tubbo. When Tubbo took it new tears spilled down his cheeks.<br/>
Tommy had almost known it was his body but a part of him hadn't wanted to accept that. It would’ve been too cruel to think that he had seen his own body disintegrate in front of him. The two sat quietly after that, only the silent sobs and sniffles from Tubbo echoing throughout the room. Tommy couldn’t believe that Wilbur was gone. What was he supposed to do if Wilbur was gone? How would he know where to be? How to sit properly? He needed Wilbur. He needed his big brother more than anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes Tommy jumped in the lava because he didn't want to stay a week with dream. I'm sorry if I made any of you cry but like this is angst. </p>
<p>P.S I have dyslexia.</p>
<p>Just a little thing I died when the TNT went off. My heart just stopped.</p>
<p>Also if you guys want a follow up say so cause I will try to write it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>